Mermaidara
by runahime
Summary: Deidara sedikit merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah dirasakannya sejak ia bertemu dengan Sasori, pria berambut maroon yang ditemui secara tak sengaja itu. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Warning: OOC, GaJe de el el! RnR, please....XD
1. Chapter 1

**Title : MermaiDara (Mermaid Deidara) **

**Author : Haruno Rizuki-kun**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya oom cabul Masashi, fic aneh ini punya Rizu-chan / kun**

**Genre : Jelas Humor, tapi kayaknya lebih cocok horror deh. Tau kan??**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Jelas HORROR!! Gak tau napa. -ditimpuk lemari besi Kakuzu-**

**Summary : Baca ajalah!!**

**Ho ho.., Ini fic multichap pertama Rizu-chan / kun (Double Sex) loh… Jadi dimaklumi kehancurannya yahh…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MERMAIDARA**

Dilaut yang biru, seekor duyung berambut kuning ngejreng yang bernama Deidara sedang pergi menuju permukaan walaupun dilarang ayahnya, Kakuzu dengan alasan "Papi, permisi buang air kecil di darat. Kalo dilaut ntar pada bermatian semua ikannya." Tentu ajah Kakuzu gak mau lihat ikan-ikannya mati karena 'Fish is Money'.

Sekarang ia tiba di permukaan. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang pria tampan bernama Akasuna no Sasori yang sedang naik sekoci yang bertuliskan 'TITANIC' juga kulit pisang yang menempel pada sisi sekocinya.

"Oh, God.. Koq seperti manusia yahh??" ujarnya yang terhipnotis oleh sekoci sampah tersebut. Bukan orang yang menaiki sekoci sampah.

KLANGG!! Sebuah lemparan kaleng minuman yang bermerek 'Coral Cola' dengan sukses menghantam jidat si duyung ngejreng itu.

"HEH!! Apa maksud elo dengan 'seperti manusia'?? Dasar ikan!!!" desis Sasori kesal sambil melempar kaleng minuman yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini bermerek 'Sumprit'

"Ahh, ternyata dia manusia.. Benar-benar mirip manusia.." tukasnya yang langsung mendapat lemparan yang ketiga kalinya. Tapi kali ini bukan kaleng minuman, melainkan bola besi yang dilapisi emas dan ditaburi batu rubi.

"Nih orang tajir bener.." batin Deidara yang langsung menyelundupkan bola besi emas yang dilempar tadi. "Dengan bola ini gue bisa ngelunasi tagihan listrik yang dah nunggak 17 bulan 5 minggu 70 hari."

"WOI!!! Dilaut gak ada listrik tauk!!!" teriak Sasori yang membaca pikiran Deidara. "Balikin bolanya!! Gue salah lempar!!"

"Ogah!!!"

"Balikin!! Atau elo gue jadikan dinner bareng author nih!!!" ancamnya kesel yang dah nyiapin kugutsunya.

"Ogah!!!"

"Balikin!!"

"Ogah!!"

"Balikin!!!"

"Ogah!!!"

Adegan lebay ini terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya datang seekor hiu pemangsa bernama H. Kisame yang dah gak makan setahun dengan tatapan killer.

"He he he… Akhirnya ada mangsa juga nih…" kata Kisame sambil main mata pada Sasori dengan senyum mautnya.

"GYAAA!!! SHARK!!!" teriak Sasori lebay sambil membuka kamus bahasa Inggris oleh-oleh dari Gaara.

"Gak usah berlagak Inggris gitulah!! Gue gak ngerti!! Ulangin lagi!!" perintah Kisame yang sama sekali gak ngerti diucapkan Sasori.

"Ehem.. GYAAA!!! SAME!!!!" teriak Sasori lagi yang suaranya membangunkan beruang di kutub.

"Apaantuh Same??? Koq mirip nama gue??? Ulangin lagi!!!" perintah Kisame lagi yang sama sekali gak ngerti.

"Elo bego banget sih!!! Gak lulus SD yahh??" tanya Sasori mulai kesal.

"Gue dah tamat sampe S3, Goblok!!! Pokoknya cepetan ulangin!!!" perintah Kisame yang juga dah mulai kesal sama si rambut merah ini.. Sedangkan Deidara lagi asik-asikan main sms sama Paris Hilton.

"Ehem.. ehem.. GYAAAA!!!!! HIUUUU!!! Ohok.. ohok.." teriak Sasori sekuat tenaga hingga harus beli obat sakit perut di rumah Bu Ijah.

"PERFECT!!! Sekarang saatnya gue beraksi!!!" tukasnya yang langsung melompat ke dalam sekoci dengan gerakan slow motion dan langsung memeluk mangsanya. Mendadak Sasori pingsan dipelukan hiu sok cakep itu.

"GYAA!!! ADEGAN 17 TAHUN KEATAS!!!!" teriak Deidara histeris yang mendadak menjatuhkan HP kesayangannya ke laut. "Handphone gue…"

"Berisik!! Jangan ganggu acara dinner gue!!!" sewot Kisame yang lagi mendengus-dengus jempol kaki Sasori. "Bau bangke nih jempol kakinya!!!"

"Akhh, jangan gigit jempol kaki indahnya!!! Ntar jempol kakinya yang mulus itu jadi kurapan!!!" kata Deidara yang tak sanggup melihat adegan menjijikan itu.

"Maksyud loh????" sewot Kisame dengan memonyongkan bibir birunya itu.

"Pokoknya sebelum elo menggigit jempol kaki mulusnya, elo gigit dulu jempol kaki gue!!!!" ancam Deidara.

"Ikan gak punya kaki!! Apa lagi jempol kaki!!" jawab Kisame yang masih ajah berusaha menggigit jempol kaki Sasori tanpa harus mencium aroma bangke tersebut.

'Nih Hiu encer juga otaknya. Harus cari jalan lain' batin Deidara.

Setelah Kisame menyumpal hidungnya pake rumput laut, Ia akan bersiap-siap menggigit jempol kaki Sasori. "Selama Makan.."

"Arghh!! Itachi selingkuh sama kuda laut!!!" teriak Deidara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah selatan.

"Ah, Itachi selingkuh??? Dimana sekarang Itachi???" tanya Kisame yang langsung mencampakan mangsanya ke laut.

"Jalan ajah lurus ke arah selatan. Pokoknya jangan belok kiri belok kanan!!"

"Oh, gue gak selera makan lagi!!! Itachi emang gak punya otak!! Udah untung ada yang mau sama si keriput. Emang orang jelek banyak maunya!!!" desis Kisame kesal yang langsung pergi secepat kilat.

"Hihhh.. Tuh hiu punya kaca gak sih??" ujar Deidara dengan tampang heran. "Oh ya, Koq rasanya ada yang aneh.." pikir Deidara merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjal.

Deidara pun membalikan badannya. Terlihat sebuah sekoci rongsokan dan..

….suara 'Blup Blup Blup'

"GYAAA!!! KALAJENGKING!!!"

-

-

"hik.. hik.. jangan mati wahai orang yang mirip manusia.." tangis Deidara mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasori yang tak berdaya.

"Gue manusia.." ujar Sasori yang tiba-tiba ajah ngomong dan langsung pingsan lagi.

"Niat gak sih nih orang pingsan??" desis Deidara kesel sambil menonjok perut Sasori. "Dia gak berteriak. Padahal tonjokan gue mampu bikin encok. Ternyata nih orang emang niat pingsan."

Sejenak Deidara terdiam membisu. Gimana gak diam kalo lawan bicaranya pun orang pingsan???

Ditatapinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki pria yang kayak manusia itu. "Ternyata nih orang emang tampan.. Padahal tadi waktu ngeliatnya duduk diatas sekoci wajahnya abstrak banget. Mungkin itu pengaruh sekocinya yah. Coba dia naik kapal semewah Titanic, pasti sangat kelihatan tampannya seperti Ucok Baba."

"Maksud loh??" sewot Sasori yang terbangun lagi lalu pingsan lagi.

"Sepertinya orang yang mirip manusia ini emang niat pingsan tapi sengaja di pingsan-pingsanin!!" desis Deidara mulai kesel. "Padahal kalo dia sadar 5 menit yang lalu, gue mo balikin bola besi emas ini…"

"Okehh!! Sekarang gue sadar!!! Sini dong bola besi emasnya." tukas Sasori yang langsung bangun dari pingsannya.

"Kan gue bilang kalo elo sadar 5 menit yang lalu. Jadi, bola besi emas ini tetap milik gue." jawab Deidara yang langsung nyemplung ke laut dan pastinya membawa bola besi berlapis emas yang ditaburi batu rubi itu.

"Sialan lo!! Dasar kuning!!" teriak Sasori yang ngelempar jangkar ke arah Deidara yang dicurinya 1 detik yang lalu. Tapi nyatanya yang kena adalah seekor hiu sok imut ituh dan alhasil sang hiu mendadak pingsan di tempat dengan dengan pose mata terbuka sebelah.

**TBC **

**He he.. gaje kan??? Plisss mohon di repiu biarpun ancur –puppy eyes mode : ON-**

**Talk Show Gak Penting**

**Sasori : Lagi-lagi peran gue jadi cowok keren…**

**Rizu : Ya eyalah. Authornya gue gitu loh! Sebagai balas budi, elo harus cium gue! –monyongin bibir-**

**Dei : -Nendang Rizu- Cari kesempatan aja lo! Jangan ganggu seme guehh! –ngacungin samehada-**

**Rizu : Sasori bukan Yaoi! –nendang balik Dei-**

**Kisame : Dei-chan! Balikin samehada gueehh….!! –kuahnya muncrat ke arah author-**

**Dei : -ngelempar samehada ke kepala Kisame-**

**Sasori : Payah nih, jadi cowok keren. Di rebutin terus.**

**Rie : -entah muncul dari mana- Lagi-lagi bikin keributan di rumah guehh!!! Pulang lo semua..!!**

**Sasori : Gimana nih Rizu, si Rie mo ngusir guehh…? –natap Rizu-**

**Rizu : Nekad bener lo ngusir-ngusir Saso…**

**Rie : -Diam dan langsung ngeluarin Raikiri-**

**Semuanya minus Rizu : WUAAAAAHHH……!!! –lari terbirit-birit-**

**Rie : Elo kok gak lari…?**

**Rizu : Yeee!!! Rumah lo rumah gue juga!**

**Rie : Hoho! Benar juga! Ya udah, Minna san! Jangan lupa review fic gaje adek saya ini!**

**Rizu : Bagi siapa yang ngerepiu, bakalan dapat kiss dari Kakashi lohh… -dimutilasi Rie habis-habisan-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Haruno Rizuki-kun lochhh.. O_o**

**Disclaimer : Kalo oom (bokep) Kishimoto mati, Naruto bakalan jadi punya Rizu-chan loch.. -CRASSHH- -**_**skip- **_**Fiuhh, lega setelah ngebacok oom Kishimoto. Gak, Tapi Rizu yang dibacok nehh!! -nunjukin kepala Hidan-. He he.. Oom Kishi salah bacok. **

**Pairing : Dengan sangat tak ikhlas. SasoDei!!! -nangis lebay di makam nenek Chiyo-**

**Ratednya dijamin halal 100 % -??-. Summarynya malas bikin!! Baca ajah lahhh.. -dirajam reader-**

**$.$**

**$.$**

**Fiuhh, Akhirnya… -buang gas beracun- Rizuki menyelesaikan Chap 2… Tepat jam 2 malam Rizu-chan menyelesaikannya loch.. -bangganya-**

**Makasih banyak yang dah bersuka rela ngerepiu fic ancur inihhh… hiks.. hiks.. -ngelap ingus ke jubah Pein-**

**Di Chap ini, Sasori muncul dikit banget!! Tapi tenang ajah, honey.. -ditimpuk pake kugutsu- Deidara Rizu jelek-jelekin lohh.. -gak nyadar ada banci yang udah ngacungin bom berbentuk Tika Panggabean-. O yah, saya selalu lupa menambahkan kata 'UN' di tiap akhir kalimat si Dei. Ho ho.. Jadi maaph yahhh.. Disini saya hampir lupa, tapi sekaang ingat lochhh…**

**Bersukarelakah anda mereview?? -Kisame eyes mode : -**

**T3T**

**T3T**

**T3T**

Dikamar, Deidara mencoba untuk tidur. Di tutup-tutupin matanya pake penjepit jemuran. Ditutupi wajahnya pake selimut kulit hiu. Ditutupi kupingnya pake koin cepek.

"Akhh, gue gak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kenapa kalajengking itu selalu ada di pikiranku sehh?? Bastard, un!!" teriak Deidara jengkel sambil mengusap-ngusap tangannya ke wajahnya.

"Woi!! Papih gak bisa bobok!! Kalo gak bisa diem ntar gue jahit bibir monyong elo itu!!" sewot Kakuzu dari kamar sebelah sambil memeluk istrinya (baca=uang). Lantas Deidara diam mengingat tangannya pernah dijahit paksa.

Deidara mengambil sebiji pil tidur terakhir. "Apa ini manjur yah, un??" tanyanya ragu sambil melirik 1000 botol pil tidur yang udah ditelannya. Ingat, hanya botol pilnya yang ditelan.

Glek. Satu tablet pil dimasukan kedalam batang tenggorokannya melalui hidung lalu keluar ke mulut abis itu ditelannya lagi dari mulut dan memasuki rongga tenggookannya tetatpi keluar lagi melalui hidung dan mencoba memasuki dari telinga lalu keluar lagi dari bola matanya dan terakhir mencoba memasukinya dari bibir yang ada ditangannya dan berhasil masuk ke lambung.

Tiba-tiba matanya melotot keluar, ketiga bibirnya melongo, sejenak ia terdiam membisu.

10 menit masih dalam keadaan begitu.

20 menit masih dalam keadaan begitu.

59 menit 59 detik masih saja dalam keadaan begitu.

Deidara keracunan?? Bukan. Tapi dia tertidur dalam keadaan menyiksa seperti itu. Yah, Deidara berhasil tidur dengan keadaan sangat tak wajar banget. Tapi itu toh tidur ato mati sih?? (author di bom)

-

-

Didalam tidurnya (yang menyiksa), ia memasuki dunia imajinasi yang disebut mimpi. (akhh, author bacot)

Ia berada di darat. Darat?? Yah, Deidara punya kaki. Lebih tepatnya ia bemimpi gak punya sirip. Itu mimpi atau sihir??

"Horee!! Sirip gue hilang, un!!" teriak Deidara gembira. Dan tiba-tiba Deidara…

"Uups.. Segera ke toilet nich.. un" ucapnya dalam hati dan langsung pergi mencari toilet.

Setelah 2 jam mencari toilet, akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan toilet yang ternyata berada ditempatnya tadi. Ia pun memasuki ke toilet 'wanita'.

30 detik kemudian.

"Gyaaaa!!! Koq jenis kelamin gue cowok??? Ini dah gak bener, un!!" teriak Deidara histeris hingga semua yang berada di toilet 'wanita' langsung keluar.

Deidara pun juga langsung lari keluar dan ia menubruk seorang lelaki berambut merah. Yah, dia Sasori yang tampan n cakep itu lohhh.. (author lebay)

"Hah! Kau si duyung rabies ituh kan??" tanyanya kaget sambil nunjuk Deidara pake jari kelingking. "Koq bisa punya jari jempol, jari telunjuk, jari tengah, jari manis dan jari kelingking di kaki elo?? Gyaaa!! Ternyata gue hapal juga nama-nama jari!!"

Deidara menghiraukan pertanyaan anehnya dan langsung memeluk lelaki berambut merah itu erat. "HUWEEE!!!" tangisnya lebay. (sumpah!! Author mo muntah ngetik adegan jijay ini!!)

"Ke-kenapa?? Kau gak suka punya jari di kakimu yah??" tanya Sasori merasa bersalah dan mengelus lembut jari kaki Deidara.

"Bukan.. hiks.." jawab Deidara disela-sela tangisnya dan menyempatkan mengelap ingusnya di kaos Sasori. "Gue.. hiks.."

"Apa??" tanya Sasori semakin prihatin dan menggenggam tangan Deidara erat.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Gue.."

"Apa??" Sasori semakin kuat menggenggam tangan Deidara.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Lepasin dulu tangan gue hiks.. Kepelintir tauk hiks.." sewot Deidara disela tangisnya sambil melirik jari-jari tangannya yang malang.

"Ah, maaf.. Jadi elo napa sehh??" tanya Sasori mulai jengkel sambil menjambak rambut Deidara.

"Gue.. Cowok.. un." jawab Deidara akhirnya.

Sasori menegang. Bulu-bulu matanya berontokan. Jari-jari tangan dan kakinya bercopotan. Matanya keluar dan dengan sukses terjatuh ke lantai. Bibirnya mendongak lebar hingga air liurnya keluar deras kayak air terjun. Mendadak telinganya gak bisa mendengar.

"Ah, kenapa, un??" tanya Deidara kaget melihat adegan Sasori yang termutilasi dengan sendirinya dan menyentuh pipi lembutnya.

"Jangan dekatin gue!! Gue masih normal!!" teriak Sasori mendorong Deidara hingga terjatuh ke jurang. Loh.. Jurang?? Sejak kapan?? Em, beneran jurang??

"GYAAA!! Gue jatuh ke neraka!! Dasar author gak punya hati, akal, pikiran, otak segalanyalah, un!!" umpat Deidara kesal sama author yang bikinnya menjadi sengsara.

"What??" tanya Kisame tiba-tiba karena ada sebutan 'NERAKA', rumah abadinya.

**End of Deidara's dream**

-

-

-

-

"Gyaaa!! Author sialan, un!!!" teriaknya membangunkan para ikan-ikan dan berhasil terbebas dari tidur yang tidak wajar itu.

Deidara melirik jam yang berbentuk wajah Kakuzu. "Cih, ternyata masih jam 2 malam."

Ia lalu membuka jendela yang berkarat dan mata birunya membentuk tanda silang.

"GYAA!!! Monster laut, un!!" teriak Deidara histeris dan langsung berlari ke kamar Kakuzu, ayah tercintanya. Maksudnya ayah terpelitnya!!

"Cih!! Enak ajah bilangin gue monster laut. Tampang actor kayak gue dibilang monster?? Apa kata mami gue??"umpat makhluk biru itu kesel sambil menggandeng sekop menuju kuburan. Tempat nongkrong kesayangannya.

Author : -gak dapat berkata-

-

-

**Kakuzu's bed room**

Deidara menutup pintu yang terbuat kayu lapuk itu. Diperhatikan papihnya yang tidur di tempat tidur berukuan budak size.

"Papih.. un" panggil Deidara manja.

"Hn.. Papih gak ada duit lagi.." jawab Kakuzu mengigau sambil memeluk erat kopernya.

"Papih.. un" panggil Deidara masih dengan nada manja.

"Kalo beli kerupuk rasa jahe, jangan di tempat Pak Ucok.. Mahal tauk -??- hmm.." balas Kakuzu masih dalam keadaan mengigau.

"Dasar onta sialan lu, un!!" gumam Deidara kesal. Lalu Deidara mengambil selimut dan langsung tidur di samping Kakuzu.

SET. Tiba-tiba masker yang dikenakan Kakuzu lepas dan terlihatlah bibir manyun Kakuzu. Tiba-tiba Kakuzu tersenyum mesum. Mungkin yang dimimpikannya adalah mengintip para uangnya mandi.

'WOW, ternyata gigi Papih semuanya emas.. Papih emang hebat.. Comot satu ah..' pikir Deidara mencoba mengambil satu gigi emas Kakuzu.

Disentuhnya gigi-gigi Kakuzu yang licin ituh. Lalu dimasukan bom kedalam mulut Kakuzu.

DUARRRR!!!

Alhasil gigi Kakuzu rontok semua. Dengan cepat Deidara merekatkan semua gigi Kakuzu kecuali gigi yang tengah. Soalnya gigi yang tengah dicomot Deidara.

"Fiuhh, akhirnya… un" kata Deidara yang langsung mencium gigi Kakuzu yang diambilnya.

'Koq rasanya bau bangke yah, un??' gumam Deidara sambil mendengus-dengus sekitarnya.

'Trus koq ada campuran bau jigong gitu sih, un??'

'Bau jigong??'

'JIGONG???'

"Gyaaa!! ternyata ini bukan gigi emas!! Ini gigi papi yang udah busuk, un!!" teriak Deidara histeris sambil mencampakan gigi Kakuzu ke rumah Kisame (baca=kuburan).

Dengan sigap Deidara membuka bajunya, celanya, boxernya, celana dalamnya yang warna pink dengan pita, dan akhirnya Author sensor kelanjutannya__(author nosebleed). Deidara mengambil handuk yang bergambar lollipop. Dengan segera Deidara menuju kamar mandi. (Wow, di laut juga ada kamar mandi)

"Fiuhh, untung ajah.. Kalo gak, pasti gue dah terkena virus HIV -??- un." ujar Deidara berendam dengan air panas. 'Bentar deh. Ada yang aneh, un!!' pikir Deidara dalam hati. "Air panas??'

"Gyaaa!! Badan gue melepuh!! Sirip gue yang cantik ini bakal rusak!! Author sialan, un!!" umpat Deidara kesal sambil mengutuk-ngutuk foto author yang gak berdosa ituh -??-.

Akhirnya Deidara dapat berendam lagi dengan tenang setelah memaksa Author untuk mengubah kata 'AIR PANAS menjadi 'AIR DINGIN'. Tunggu!! Air dingin????

"Gyaaa!! Dingin banget!! Tuh Author mau bunuh gue yah, un??" umpat Deidara kesal sambil mengacungkan bom berbentuk muka Kisame ke arah Author.

"Fiuhh, lega setelah ngebom Author sialan ituhh.. Dan kini suhu airnya normal walau ini air got.. un.." gumam Deidara sambil melirik air yang bewarna keruh bercampur dengan kotoran Sarutobi.

Deidara mengambil sebuah remote yang berada di samping bak mandi.

TEP. Ia menghidupkan TV berlayar LCD itu dan membuka acara anime 'NARUTO' kesenangannya.

JENG JENG JENG.. (Sejak kapan soundback Naruto 'Jeng Jeng Jeng'??)

"Loh, itu koq kayak gue yah, un??" batin Deidara memperhatian seorang tokoh yang berambut kuning ngejreng dan memakai jubah merah hitam norak. "Trus, koq namanya Deidara juga?? Ternyata dunia itu sempit banget yahh, un."

Deidara dengan serius menonton acara anime favoritenya.

"Gyahahaha!! Mampus!! Tangannya puntung!! Kakashi emang hebat!! Ayo Naruto!! Hajar si Deidara jelek ituhh!! Bunuh dia, panggang ajah sekalian, kalo bisa disate, un!!" teriak Deidara sambil mengacungkan keempat jempolnya ke udara.

BZZTTTT..

"Yahh, mati lampu, un.." gumam Deidara kecewa. "Koq bisa yah?? Padahal di laut gak ada PLN. Loh, jadi gimana TV ini bisa hidup?? Apa ada setan yah, un??" pikir Deidara sambil meraba-raba mencari pintu keluar.

Saat sudah menemukan pintu keluar, tiba-tiba…

BRAKK!! Kakuzu mendobrak pintu.

Alhasil Deidara gepeng (pastinya) dengan cara tersiksa.

**To Be Continued.. o_O**

**Gyaaa!! Lagi-lagi nih fic gaje benerrr!! -ngejedukin kepala ke lemari besi Kakuzu-**

**Khekhekhekhekhe… Plissss repyu, minna-san..**

**Pein : Review donkkk… Biar ancur fic nya maupun tampang authornya.. **

**Rizu : Parahan muka elu lagi tauk!! O yah, sejak kapan elo mejeng di fic gue??**

**Pein : Sejak kapan yahh?? -mikir 30 menit-. Gyaa!! Gue gak ada muncul!! Sialan lo!!**

**Rizu : Chapter depan bakal ada koq..**

**Pein : YEAHHH!! -ngacungin jari kelingking-. Itachi, gue bakal mejeng lagi!!**

**Rizu : Itu pun kalo gue ingat.. -ditabok Pein-. O yah, Rizu-chan gak terima yang namanya Flame!! -memasang wajah death glare-**

**Pein : Tapi hinaan boleh lohh.. -memasang wajah innocent-**

**Rizu : Mati ajah lo!! -nendang Pein ke surga-. Okeh, minna!! Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya… -kabor digendong Pein-**

**Salam Narsis,**

_**Haruno Rizuki-kun.**_** Bentar lagi bakalan jadi Akasuna Rizuki. -ditandang reader habis-habisan-**

_**Pain Nagato. **_**Bentar lagi bakalan jadi Pain Beckham. -insyaf, om!!-**

**Thanks for :**

**Hatake Rie**

**widii – nate river**

**MinatsukySaya**

**Murasaki Anima - via desu-**

**foxlady mage ludlumyctsm (rumit bener pen namenya, kak!)**

**hanaruki-chibi**

**Nana YazuChi**

**hiryuka nishimori**

**bloominpoppies**

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Arigato.. Arigatou…**


End file.
